orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy and Suzanne
'''Suzindy '''is the sisterly friendship between (Black) Cindy"Tova" Hayes and Suzanne Warren. Relationship Cindy is like a big sister to Suzanne. Cindy offers advice and enjoys Suzanne's company. Cindy comforts Suzanne on the fact that she thinks she doesn't have a soulmate. She also becomes like a second mother figure to Suzanne in season five while Taystee is busy with negotiations. She also protected Suzanne in S6 flashback as she knew the guards would’ve hurt her. Although, she makes Suzanne not say anything about what happened with Piscatella. Which strains their relationship, and with the help of Frieda, Suzanne is now scared of all other blocks. It appears to be fixed again in the finale when Suzanne waves at Cindy. Season 1 Suzanne and Cindy are within the same group of friends. Season 2 Suzanne and Cindy along with other members of the Black Girls join Vee's gang. Suzanne and Cindy are both loyal to Vee right up to the end. Vee tells Cindy and Janae to say Red's beating was Suzanne. Cindy stands up for Suzanne, saying "that's cold" but is intimidated into doing it anyway Season 3 After Vee's disappearance, Cindy is quite impatient with Suzanne but warms up to her eventually. Cindy and Suzanne attend Berdie Rogers' drama class and enjoy it together. Cindy is one of Suzanne's Time Hump Chronicles original fans, but gets impatient of waiting for chapters to be released and also waiting to actually receive the copy and eventually stops reading it. Cindy also helps a stressed out Suzanne deal with her fans and sends them away from the cafeteria table. Season 4 Cindy is scared that Suzanne has drowned. She is happy when she realises that this isn't true. Suzanne is worried about never going to have love and Cindy offers her advice saying everyone has a soulmate. Later, they are both made wet by an explosive coke trap set up by Alison. Suzanne told Cindy not to steal and so repeats it. She also tells Cindy not to seek revenge. Cindy and Taystee wonder why Suzanne's been taken for questioning and worry for her. Later, they comfort Suzanne together when Suzanne comes back and Cindy wonders why Suzanne is shaken and quiet. Cindy cries as Suzanne attempts to suffocate herself with books to see what Poussey's death was like. Season 5 As Taystee is busy with negotiations, Cindy (with the help of Alison) help care for Suzanne. Cindy and the Black Girls visit Suzanne's seance and prayer circle to summon Poussey. Cindy and Janae do not seem to believe it but encourage Taystee to take part as it is "free entertainment" The second day of the riot, Cindy is patrolling as she sees Suzanne talking to herself as if it is visitation. She asks Taystee for help but Taystee states she is extremely busy. Cindy leaves and Alison volunteers to help too. They dress up as guards to pretend that Suzanne is now in "bitchfield" a new prison, with new schedules and inmates and new guards. Cindy confiscates all Suzanne's candy. Cindy ends up using this candy to rent the hostages of the riot as 'inmates' this includes CO Dixon, McCullough, MCC's PR Rep. , Blake, Luschek and another guard. Her and Alison conduct counts and random sweeps which satisfies Suzanne. Suzanne and the fake inmates play games. Alison leaves for her prayer of Salah and Cindy is left lonely and so sends Suzanne and the inmates back to the bunks. Cindy is annoyed as she hears Fig is leading negotiations. Her and Alison bribe Ouija to watch the "Insane clown posse." Cindy and Alison leave. Suzanne later returns to Cindy with the body of Humps which Cindy and Janae prevent her from revealing to Fig. They lie to her to comfort her saying he's alive, until Alison slips up. Suzanne gets angry and calls Cindy a liar and pushes her against the wall. They say that he is in heaven and Suzanne is worried that the horrible guard is in heaven with Poussey. Cindy decides to get Suzanne's medication, but Lorna refuses to hand it over. Instead, Cindy takes lithium, she is uneducated about drugs and so accidentally gives Suzanne too much. She sings Suzanne "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" as Suzanne falls asleep. Taystee is mad at Cindy for using lithium, but they focus their attention to Ouija, who tied Suzanne up. Cindy steals a wheelchair from Humps to use to transport Suzanne to medical. Nicky says Frieda might have something and they go to the bunker. They find an EpiPen which Cindy insists to use herself on Suzanne. Cindy freaks out and is guilty for a second until Suzanne wakes up, confused. Cindy states she missed Suzanne. Cindy and Suzanne join in the holding of hands at the end of the riot. Who Knows Better Than I Flashback Suzanne and Cindy hide together after the CERT swarm in. Cindy blocks Suzanne's mouth from screaming. Suzanne panics as she hears the guards setting up an incident saying "that's not true" Cindy tells her it isn't and that it is wrong and made up. She blocks her mouth as Suzanne screams. Suzanne and Cindy go upstairs and pretend that they were in a closet and are death, Suzanne laughs at the fact they're pretending They return to the bus and Cindy, fearing the system, makes Suzanne not say what they witnessed. Season 6 Cindy panics as Suzanne is taken for questioning. Suzanne however tells Cindy's story. Suzanne and Cindy don't see eachother much due to Taystee's trial, seperate blocks, and the Ad-seg. Cindy leaves a message for her and Suzanne (and Taystee) to meet up, after Taystee requesting it. Suzanne is excited to hear it. However, Frieda got inside Suzanne's head and convinced her that the yard is full of 'bullies' which in turn leads Suzanne to lash out and not trust either of them. However, Suzanne waves at Cindy during the kickball match and Cindy later compliments Suzanne as she plays impressively. Gallery S7_Suzanne_&_Cindy.jpg File:Suzie_and_cindy.png Suzannecindy.gif 04x07,_Taystee,_Crazy_Eyes,_Alison,_Cindy.jpg File:Cindy_and_suzie.png 03x03,_Morello,_Jones,_Alex,_Crazy_Eyes,_Black_Cindy,_Piper.jpg Category:Relationships